


gasp

by Kurosuke (cdra)



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/pseuds/Kurosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights they’re all tenderness and slow kisses, making each motion count, but not tonight—tonight they’re all desire, impatience and hunger, and given the sight that greets brown eyes upon removing those jeans it seems that they’re in full agreement about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gasp

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr [here](http://setothebrave.tumblr.com/post/85503990079/write-some-setokano-and-choke-play). This was written two years ago today, oddly enough.

A mess of gasps comes from between them as hands fumble to rid them of their clothes—his jumpsuit already discarded, he busies himself with rolling away the blond’s shirt between long kisses. Kano’s nails dig into his back, edging him on further to pull the clothing away unceremoniously, taking his lips to those sweeping collarbones—they’re always so tempting, just peeking out from his v-necked shirt, almost covered by his hoodie—Seto relishes the way the other’s breath hitches from his touch, how his grip tightens with each kiss.

He knows good and well about the deceiver’s masks, and how to break through them, and how he likes when someone does just that; and so as his hands wander down that slim torso, examining its shape yet again, the raven-haired boy sinks his teeth into the the other’s shoulder, earning a cry of mixed pain and pleasure. It’s exactly the reward he wanted, and so he sucks at the skin, a rough motion fully intended to leave a mark. Fingers deftly undo his belt, pulling pants away impatiently.

Some nights they’re all tenderness and slow kisses, making each motion count, but not tonight—tonight they’re all desire, impatience and hunger, and given the sight that greets brown eyes upon removing those jeans it seems that they’re in full agreement about that. He takes a brief moment to plant a few more kisses onto Kano’s torso as he reaches out, fumbling for a bottle, soon found and brought between them.

He whines at the momentary loss of sensation as Seto daubs the liquid onto his fingers, before crying out in response to the cool feeling of them slipping inside of him; the taller boy pants as he begins to move them, savoring each sound and each ragged breath that comes from the squirming blond. A hand rests by his neck and there’s a glimmer of inspiration in his golden eyes, though for a moment he misses it, focused on preparing the other.

After a moment he’s satisfied with his work and with the state of the smaller boy, glistening with sweat but relaxed enough, and he wastes no time taking some of the liquid to his own erection before pressing it to the other’s entrance, eliciting an impatient moan. It’s enough for the dark-haired boy to push himself inside, slowly at first, then sliding in the entirety of his shaft with a rough moan. Kano cries out in response, arms wrapping tight around his body, their uneven breaths matching pace.

Movements come erratic at first before finding a solid rhythm; he holds a leg up as he thrusts down, panting shallowly with the exertion. He watches the blond’s expression contort—a sign that he’s lost some control, a welcome notion—but he’s surprised when a hand falls from his back, instead latching onto his wrist. For a moment he slows down as his hand is guided to the other’s pale neck—and he realizes what’s being requested of him. It isn’t something they’ve never tried, but it isn’t something he had thought of—

But neither is the notion unwelcome, and he adjusts himself accordingly, placing his other hand by the deceiver’s head. Seto begins to move again, biting his lip as he acclimates to the new position—before wrapping strong fingers around that slender neck, squeezing enough to hear a strangled gasp coupled with feeling hips buck against him—and then loosening, letting his partner gasp for air as his own pace quickened.

“More—” the word comes ragged, fingernails raking into his upper arm, and he responds by pressing down again, drinking in the shallow, excited breaths that escaped Kano’s throat in response. The dark-haired boy does his best to be careful, releasing his grip when it seems he can’t breathe any more, but the way he claws back against it, back arching, is almost too much, driving him nearer and nearer to climax.

Just a bit more—as his own moans intensify, Seto can hear the other’s voice spiking; from how his body presses back, desperately seeking just a bit more, he can tell that they’re on the same page. And so he latches onto his neck again, pressing against arteries, listening as the blond’s voice rises to a helpless, breathless moan—and he gasps in response as he feels something warm on his abdomen, feels slender hips jerking against him in excitement—a few more thrusts and he lets go, tensing against Kano’s body as he, too, meets his finish, breath leaving him in a wave of ecstasy.

His body slumps down onto the other’s, both taking deep breaths—though surely the deceiver’s are more ragged, making up for more lost air. As he looks up, he’s met with a satisfied smirk and smug lidded cat’s eyes.

“Next time, I wanna try doing it to you.”

And to that he can only give a weak laugh and a nod, curling into Kano’s chest.


End file.
